Diagnosis Disaster
by Geeky Graceful Gum
Summary: Becky has had trouble dealing with her Math teacher Ms. Perfection and the subject Math in general. What happens when her instructor believes that something is wrong? Could it be true? What trouble could Becky and Tobey get into as hormonal teenagers in middle school? Much more than what they signed up for? Set four years after Just a Dream and Call of a loved One.
1. Chapter 1

I recommend you to you read those, if you haven't already so will understand the canon that I shifted and created. They are teenagers! Please read through and review! This will be a multiple chapter story, so please don't worry or fret over it.

Today was another warm wonderful Spring Day. Becky Botsford was in her second period class which happened to be Math. Becky was fidgeting and squirming about in her seat because it helped her concentrate. Ms. Perfection, her Math teacher gave her a dirty glance and blabbed on about her "lesson."

Thirty Minutes later

Ms. Perfection asked her favorite student, Tobey to hand out test papers. Tobey obliged and began distributing the tests. Most of the students he previously thought were imbeciles, scored a seventy percent or higher on the test.

He was flabbergasted to discover that Becky Botsford, a fellow intellectual and secret love interest, had less than a twenty five percent on her test. Becky had always been a perfect student. Why would she not be considered a perfect student now?

Becky received her paper from Tobey and noticed that all of the teacher's comments on the page were spelt incorrectly.

"You know if you ever need help with Math. I am more than happy to help you out, Becky. Maybe you can help me with my English homework since Math and Science are my specialties. That and Engineering,"Tobey suggested as his cheeks grew red.

"I don't know if even a boy genius such as yourself could assist me with Math, Tobey. I dug myself into a perpetual, ominous hole that I can't escape out of,"Becky replied dramatically.

"Becky, the mistakes that you continuously make are simple and easy to fix. It almost seems as if the mistakes were caused by a lack of concentration and not failure to understand the concepts," Tobey whispered as he stared at her work, and not her beauty no matter how tempting it was.

"What did I do wrong? I tried to fix every single mistake on every Math assignment and assessment I have done. Please tutor me, Tobey! Tobey I yearn for your assistance so I don't FAIL,"Becky squeaked as she began to sob.

"Maybe you should define assessment or tutor, to make yourself feel better, Becky,"The Narrator obnoxiously yelled.

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEFINE ANYTHING,"Becky muttered while sobbing.

"Pesky, voice please go away and don't you worry Becky! I will give you the assistance you require and yearn for. I will even share a word and give Ms. Perfection a piece of my mind on your behalf,"Tobey sadly spoke.

Becky continued to sob with more intensity as time passed on. The poor adolescent was a wreck, embarrassed and was filled with doubt in her mind about her brilliance.

"Please don't cry, baby... I meant Becky,"Tobey whispered in a comforting tone as he hugged Becky and thought about her in a romantic light. (Do you you think this a symptom of teenage hormones? Please review me about it.)

Tears constantly fell from Becky's face as Tobey lead her to Ms. Perfection's desk. The school bell rang, notifying all the teenagers that it was recess time except for Becky and Tobey. (Yes, this middle schools allows students to have recess time. I am distracting you on purpose. You will find out why later...) Ms. Perfection sighed and glanced in Becky's and Tobey's direction.

"BECKY SADP IT RIFE NAW,"Ms. Perfection scolded Becky.

In a calmer tone Ms. Perfection demanded,"Tobey, ome her rife norew. Pleafe e Becky's tutor?" (Are the purposeful spelling errors, bothering you as much as they are bothering me? What Ms. Perfection was trying to say was "Tobey, come here right now. Will you please be Becky's tutor?")

"Yes, I will be her tutor as long as you treat her in a proper way... Or else... ROBUTS,"Tobey threatened in a menacing vocal tone. (Tobey is so adorkable with his British accent and his love interest. It is hard to take him seriously even when he is attempting to be menacing because he's too cute. Also, I added more purposeful spelling errors, to add accent and personality to his voice. Tobey is an example of STEM which is short for Science Technology Engineering and Math.)

"Nou ou hafe un at rectess, Tobey,"Ms. Perfection declared. (Are you distracted yet?)

"Becky, please stay here, I need to speak with you in private about a serious matter,"Ms. Perfection pronounced perfectly. (Ha! Ha! Did you see what I did there? Come on... You didn't think that was funny then fine...)

"What is it Ms. Perfection? Why are you speaking incredibly clearly,"Becky inquired while crying (Those were my thoughts exactly, Becky. Well..without the crying of course. Oops.. That sounded insensitive, sorry Becky. I need to get better with my social cues. *Facepalms*)

I have been practicing for weeks maybe even months for this occasion! That is not the point though. Becky I want to let you know that you have been showcasing symptoms (or clues) of ADHD,"Ms. Perfection annunciated. (Hey, oranges since Bananas are too overused for randomness that the fruit should no longer be considered "random.")

Becky started to announce " ADHD stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder which is characterized by.. (This is boring get on with it!) How could I not know? I am Wor... (*Smacks my head against the wall repeatedly.*) I mean how could not know what is especially because my friend Violet and Geeky Graceful Gum has... (Be quiet) it," Becky announced while slowing down her waterworks. (It is okay, Becky. I care and I know how you feel.

"Come on, Becky! I need to lead you to the Special Education Rooms to be evaluated. I need to be back in this classroom before recess ends,"Ms. Perfection stated. (That sounded too mechanical, oh well...)

"Okay, Ms. Perfection.. (I am listening to Nightcore Perfect By Pink Clean Version uploaded by, Kate xMusic on Youtube. It is very fitting.) I will go. Why me," Becky cried even harder than before in her teenage years...

I hope you enjoyed my rambling, I do that way too much in real life. I wanted this story to be written from an ADHDer's perspective, so I tried to distract you so you would understand the condition a tiny bit better. I have it myself and those notes I wrote in the "meat" of the story were some of my thoughts while writing and editing this. Edit it, say that ten times fast! Please don't misplace this story's link and don't forget to review. Thank you everyone for reading, I appreciate that!


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Perfection lead Becky to the Special Education classroom."I whill whet ou go in, I need to cally ore mama", Ms. Perfection said as she walked to her classroom. The room's sign beside the door read "Special Ed. Room 105." Becky nervously gulped.

 _Does this mean I am not intellectual enough? Maybe I am not good enough to be a superhero,_ Becky thought.

"My name is Ms. Sweetie. What is your name? Also, I will be testing you today for **ADHD** or **ADD** ," Ms. Sweetie gingerly spoke as she grabbed a clipboard with a checklist and a pen.

"My name is Becky, Becky Botsford", Becky nervously mumbled.

"Becky, I am Dr. Duty, and I will oversee your testing today."

Becky laughed at the doctors funny name. "Dr. Duty, more like Dr. Poop-y", Becky chirped.

"Please check the impulsive one off the list", Dr. Duty whispered in Ms. Sweetie's ear.

30 Minutes later after the test...

Sally Botsford walked into the Special Ed. Room to hear the results of the test.

Dr. Duty finally announced, " Your daughter has been diagnosed ADHD, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. This means that she is..."

Becky interrupted him, "Which makes it harder to concentrate, organize and stay still mainly." (How did you know that? I forgot you look at medical definitions too.)

Ms. Sweetie said, " Your daughter will need a 504 plan to... blah blah blah.

10 minutes later...

Victoria Best overheard the diagnosis from the doctor and the Special Ed teachers. Ms. Best sneakily peaked through the window and heard the rest of the information that Becky and her mom were given. About 3 minutes later, everyone finished talking and walked out of the classroom.

One Victoria was out of Becky's earshot, she gossiped about Becky to some teens in the told them all about Becky's condition and how she had to have a 504 plan. All the kids in the hallway laughed, except for one. The only kid not to laugh was Tobey. Tobey progressively grew more angry with Victoria until he slapped her.

Little did Victoria knew, that Becky could hear everything. Becky was in Ms. Perfection's room when she heard it. Currently she was having a discussion with Ms. Perfection on how to better suit her 504 needs. Becky appeared distracted to Ms. Perfection. Ms. Perfection silently shrugged it off quickly. She expected this from Becky. After all, Becky normally behaved this way in her math class.


	3. Chapter 3

Becky ran to her mother crying about the gossip that was being spread about her. Every student in the school was laughing at her except Violet, Tobey and Scoops.

Sally Boxford: I can't believe your classmates are so cruel. It is heartless to judge someone because of an impairment that they have. You have to go back to your classroom right now. We will discuss this when we get home.

Becky: *Wiping the tears off of her face.* Okay mom, I will see you later.

Becky ran back to her classroom in 30 seconds, where she found herself in a pit of of laughing students.

Later during one of Dr. Two Brain's cheese heists..

WordGirl: You will never get away with this Dr. Two Brains! You will never turn toilets into cheese.

Dr. Two Brains stopped using his ray, and looked up at WordGirl in concern. WordGirl didn't have any of her usual vigor for this battle. What was wrong?

Brains: WordGirl you aren't acting like yourself what is wrong?

WordGirl: I am upset because I received a diagnosis for ADHD! Everyone is making fun of me at school because of it!

Brains: Don't you worry WordGirl, I have ADHD as well. Since I was distracted while conducting my experiment, I was turned into the supervillian you know today.

WordGirl: So I am not alone?

Brains: Of course not WordGirl! According to the Center of Disease Control and Prevention as of 2016, "3.3 million children ages 12-17 have ADHD in the US."


End file.
